Sono Suki Enro
by daisysango14
Summary: Rebecca has just move to Japan from America. Now she finds herself in the Feudal Era. But what happens when a friend of hers can also travel back in time. Will they both find true love or go home with their hearts broken?


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Inuyasha. This story is only fan made!! **

**Special thanks to MissesGlass** **for her help checking over the story**

Sono Suki Enro

Chapter one

It was a dark stormy day in Tokyo, Japan. The sky was gray and it was pouring down rain. Running though the storm was a 14 year old girl. She had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. The bluish purple sailor uniform that she was wearing was ripped in some places. She seemed to be running with all her might and she was desperately trying to catch her breathe. "Get back here you American," some boys called out behind her. They were throwing rocks at her trying to stop her. She took a sharp turn and slipped up because of the wet ground. The boys had almost caught up to her but she quickly got up, but before she could one of the rocks that the boys were throwing hit her in the leg. She could feel the blood rushing down her leg as she got up and ran once again. It slowed her down a bit but she was determined to get away.

She kept running until she got to a huge stairway that lead straight to a large shrine. "Get back here," she hear the boys yell. She shook her head and ran up the stairs. She was almost out of breath when she reached the top and saw the boys were just starting up the stairs. She quickly looked around to find a place to hide. She saw a large tree near a small well shrine. "There," she said. She took a deep breathe and ran toward the shrine trying to forget about the pain in her leg. She past the tree and slowed down a little. There was something about that tree, she could feel it in her blood.

She heard the boys once again getting closer and shook the thought from her head and ran into the shrine. She closed the doors and backed away from the door and tried to get her breath back. "Rebecca where are you," she heard the boys call her name from outside of the well shrine. They were close and she knew it. They walked past the well shrine and Rebecca held her breathe. 'I am doomed,' she thought. They were about to open the door went she heard an old man's voice. "Now what are you youngsters doing in the Higurashi shrine." Rebecca walked to the door of the shrine and opened the doors a little so all she could see is was the boys running away like scared cats. She couldn't hold back a small laugh. It caught the attention of the old man though. "Crap," she said to herself as she quickly closed the doors and ran to the well which was in the shrine. She looked over her shoulder and saw the old man was about to open the doors of the shrine. Without thinking she jumped into the well. She prepared herself for the hard hit of the bottom of the well but it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes to find she was flying though a bright sparkling blue light. "What is happening," she screamed to herself. After a few second she saw the well's bottom once again but fell face first into the dirt. She pushed herself up as she wiped off her face and stood up. She looked up and saw nothing but blue sky. Rebecca shook her head and grabbed a nearby vine. She didn't have much upper body strength but somehow she managed to pull herself up to the top of the well. She lifted her head and looked around.

"Wow, where am I," she asked herself out loud. Around her was a beautiful scenery. Blooming cherry blossoms and different kinds of flowers were everywhere. And the whole place seemed to shine. She pulled herself completely out of the well and brushed herself off. "This place is amazing," she said. She was too busy looking at this new world she had found to notice that a large demon had came up behind her. "mmm a yummy snack just waiting to be eaten," he said. Rebecca felt a chili run down her back. She slowly turned around to face the demon standing right in front of her. She felt like she was going to faint but she was fighting it. "Now stand still while I eat you," the demon laughed. Rebecca turned to run but she couldn't move. 'What is wrong with me I can't move,' she thought. The demon lifted its hand getting ready to attack. Rebecca could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The demon's hand came flying down at her. 'NO,' she screamed in her head. She shut her eyes and prepared herself for death.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!"

Rebecca opened her eyes to see a boy wearing a red kimono. He had long sliver ear and …. Dog ears on his head. She looked around him and saw the demon's remains everywhere. "You saved me," she said. "hmph," is all the boy had to say. Rebecca suddenly felt really weak she couldn't fight it anymore. She closed her eyes and fainted. The boy sighed before he picked her up and ran towards a nearby village.

Rebecca woke up in small hut. She looked around and there was a young girl. She was wearing a green sailor uniform and from what Rebecca could tell she had long black hair and brown eyes. Rabecca sat up and held her head. Her head quickly jerked around and the girl rushed to her side. "Don't rush getting up you are still a little weak," the she said in a stern yet still friendly voice. "Where am I and who are you," Rebecca asked the girl as she sat up and little more straight. "My name is Kagome and you are in the Feudal Era," she said in a happy cheery voice. "Feudal Japan!" Rebecca was getting worried and mad and the same time. "Just a week ago I arrived in Japan now I am in Feudal Japan," she said now starting to panic. "I wonder how you got here," Kagome asked somewhat to herself. "That well," Rebecca said quietly remembering the well she climbed out of. "You mean the Bone Eaters Well," Kagome asked. "The well has a name," Rebecca asked confused. "Well that is what we have always called it," Kagome answered her.

Just then someone walked in. Rebecca turned and saw the same boy from earlier. "You," she said surprised in how happy she sounded. "Yeah what about me," he huffed. "You're the one that saved me." "Get to the point would ya." "Inuyasha," Kagome said in a stern voice. Rebecca got up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Thank you." Is all she said before she slid by him and walked outside leaving Inuyasha with a shocked expression.

'So Inuyasha is his name,' Rebecca thought as a smile appeared on her face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly. "What," he asked. " I sense a sacred jewel shard," she told him with a worried look of her face. "WHAT! Where," she heard Inuyasha yell as he put his hand on his sword. Kagome look over at the door. "It is with Rebecca," she sighed.


End file.
